rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristoff Bjorgman
Kristoff Bjorgman is the tritagonist in the Disney animated film ''Frozen''. He is a grouchy mountain man and ice harvester, and he eventually becomes the love interest to Princess Anna. Appearance Kristoff is a handsome, well-built Caucasian man in his early twenties. He has blond hair, brown eyes, and a large nose. He is very muscular, no doubt thanks to his occupation, and dresses in warm, fur-coated winter clothes. He wears a black furry tunic with red accents, black pants, and thick gloves and boots. In ''Frozen Fever'', ''Olaf’s Frozen Adventure'', and the summer segments of the feature film, Kristoff dresses for warmer weather. His outfit consists of a well-fitting blue shirt and blue or black pants. Personality Having grown up as an orphan and raised by trolls, Kristoff does not have much experience dealing with other humans. As a result, he is rather asocial, preferring the company of his reindeer companion Sven over that of people. He can be described as blunt and grouchy, given how annoyed he was at having to accompany Anna for a large section of their journey. Kristoff also doesn’t have much of a senstivity to the social norms of Arendelle, and often does “gross“ things like sharing a carrot with Sven. As an ice harvester, Kristoff is passionate about his work, and gets starry-eyed at anything involving ice. He is enamored by Elsa’s intricate ice sculptures, declaring that “ice is my life!” as he was dying to take a look at her castle. Despite his rough exterior, Kristoff soon proves to have a heart of gold. Throughout his journey with Anna he slowly develops feelings for her, until he falls in love with her completely. Selflessly, he takes her to Hans, her fiance, when he believes Hans is the one she loves and will save her from Elsa’s curse. However, when this doesn’t work, Kristoff runs into a dangerous blizzard to get to Anna and save her. Overall Kristoff’s personality can be described as very childlike. He is not in tune with social norms and tends to be rather timid, and he doesn’t sugarcoat or hide how he feels in any situation. When he is happy, he gets giddily excited and may act on impluse, such as when he lifts Anna into the air and blurts out that he would like to kiss her. When he is upset, he tends to whine, and when he is passionate about something he throws himself into ot wholeheartedly. Powers and Abilities Kristoff is a normal man and does not posses any special abilities, aside from the typical cartoon traits of being unrealistically strong and durable. As a well-built man with experience in the outdoors, he possesses survival and navigational skills that someone like Anna would not have. He is also on the physically stronger side, due to his line of work giving him a muscular build. As the title of his occupation suggests, he is also great at harvesting ice. Weapons As an ice salesman, Kristofd carries various tools that can be used as weapons. These include a pickaxe and a rope used in this work, and a dagger that he carries with him for any situation that warrants it. Sometime later, in the second Frozen film, he began to carry around a weapon. Role in Crossover Though he doesn't hold as big of an impact as Elsa and Anna does, Kristoff is considered a major character when Elsa or Anna is involved. Though not as much primary focus an in the film Kristoff offers moral support to more masculine characters. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Both Hiccup and Kristoff share one thing in common; their close bonds with their animal friends. Both have learned through their bonds and are able to pick up on small, non-verbal cue's and can hold entire conversations without anybody really noticing, exchanging cynical but light-hearted conversation. Toothless on the other hand would not take as kindly to Kristoff at first, who would in-turn have doubts over being in the presence of a potentially dangerous Night Fury. Jack Frost Kristoff, being the skeptical, cynical man that he is, would be unable to see Jack at first, but his experiences with Elsa would make him a little more open to the idea, allowing him to see Jack. In Jelsa, Kristoff would play off as an acquaintance, providing advice for those who really need it (mostly Jack), and would feel a small spark of peace to see Jack Frost providing amusement and excitement for the two sisters. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, it's the exact opposite. Jack would go "papa bear" for Anna and either threaten him with threats of freezing him solid or simply keep an eye on Kristoff through the whole misadventure, acting as an overprotective father would. Merida DunBroch It isn't clear how Merida and Kristoff would interact, but it would be a very neutral interaction at best. Rapunzel Corona It isn't clear how Rapunzel and Kristoff would interact with each other in a regular scenario, but it is to be assumed that Rapunzel would act in her usual, sunny disposition and Kristoff would look on in amusement. In Frozen Tangled Guardians, Rapunzel act as a mother would in any given situation and give Kristoff advice when he needs it, supporting his relationship with Anna and even teasing the two over it. Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Orphans